Modern orthodontic braces include a series of brackets connected by wires. The single bracket is attached to each tooth and then the brackets are connected by wires which are used to apply lateral pressure to the teeth. The brackets are attached to the teeth by glue or cement.
A problem exists in attaching brackets to back teeth or rear molars. Specifically, orthodontists have a difficult time in positioning the brackets on the individual teeth due to the difficult location of the rear molars. Currently, orthodontists simply estimate the appropriate center position for the bracket and glue the brackets to the individual teeth. However, inaccuracies can result when gluing the brackets to the rear molars or, even the front teeth as well. Further, if the brackets are not glued to the teeth in an appropriate laterally centered position, the orthodontic treatment provided by the braces is compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method or apparatus for installing orthodontic brackets on teeth in a proper laterally centralized position on the tooth.